1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be installed around the perimeter of an opening of a body of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weather strips are installed around the perimeter of an opening of a trunk space, a rear door or the like for sealing gaps between these openings and the trunk lid or the rear door.
FIG. 3 illustrates a weather strip of the above-described type, which has been conveniently used for sealing and FIG. 4 illustrates the state where the weather strip shown in FIG. 3 is installed in an automobile.
In a trim portion 1 having a U-shaped cross-section, made of solid rubber are formed a plurality of flange-reatining lips 2a, 2b, 2c and 2d.
The flange-retaining lips 2a and 2b are formed in the inner surface of one side wall of the trim portion 1 and project obliquely upward. And the flange-retaining lips 2c and 2d are formed in the inner surface of the other side wall of the trim portion 1 like the retaining lips 2a and 2b.
A hollow seal member 3 made of sponge rubber is formed in the upper surfce of the trim portion 1 and a closing member 7 such as a trunk lid, a rear door and the like comes in pressurized, i.e. resiliently deflected contact with the hollow seal member 3.
A body seal lip 4 made of sponge rubber is formed in the outer surface of the side wall of the trim portion 1, which is positioned outside the opening of an automobile body when the trim portion 1 is installed in the body along the opening thereof, and comes in pressurized, i.e. resiliently deflected contact with a body surface 60.
When the trim portion 1 of the weather strip is installed on a flange 6 by inserting the flange 6 into the trim portion 1, the trim portion 1 is pushed toward the automobile body and the seal lip 4 is pressed against the body surface 60. This results in the body surface producing a reaction force and accordingly a rotating force in the direction of the body opening being applied to the trim portion 1 so that the trim portion 1 is inclined, i.e. cocked. Therefore, even if the body seal lip 4 is strongly pressed against the body surface 60 in the weather strip installation step, a sufficiently large sealing force cannot be obtained in the body seal lip 4. And the inclination of the trim portion 1 results in the inner surface of the side walls, from which the retaining lips 2a and 2d project, separating from the flange 6 and accordingly, the sealing force of the retaining lips 2a and 2d being decreased. The inclination of the trim portion 1 also results in the inner surfaces of the side walls, from which the retaining lips 2b and 2c project, approaching the flange 6 and accordingly, the retaining lips 2b and 2c being excessively pressed against the flange 6.
Consequently, when water enters the gap between the body seal lip 4 and the body surface 60, the water easily rises through the gap between the flange 6 and the retaining lip 2a.
In addition, the inclination of the weather strip is undesirable since it diminishes good appearance of the weather strip.